


caught in the Act

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Caught, Come Shot, Defecation, Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, ejaculation when flaccid, golden showers, public pissing, public shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Jason watches a young lady lose herself while he's out on patrol and it gets him really riled up. Bruce finds him and teaches him a lesson about watching others.





	caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up, Jason's watching some lady piss and shit in public and gets caught. Let's not beat around the bush here. Read all warnings. So very OOC.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen it happen and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. In a way, it was part of the job that he truly liked. 

He watched the young woman stumble around the corner to a little patch of pavement right next to a tree that the city had cemented around. Her hand was pressed firmly between her legs and Jason wasn't at all surprised as she leaned over and urine began to spray from between her fingers. 

She gave a startled cry and bent over, shoving her rear in the air, yanking her panties to the side. Piss began to jet out behind her, forceful and a hell of a lot of it, and Jason felt his cock starting to harden in his tight little green shorts. If he'd thought it appropriate, he would have pissed with her, taken his dick out and urinated hard on the gravel of the rooftop and then masturbated to his climax.

As it was, he was pushing it, risking Bruce finding him while he was spying on this young woman taking her much needed piss. 

His gaze flicked around and then back to her as her ass hiked up further and piss sprayed out faster, noisily hitting the pavement. He heard her quiet, "No, no _no_ ," and then she was abruptly squatting as a big fat turd crowned and plopped down onto the ground in the middle of her piss puddle.

Jason's cock twitched and he felt the first squirt of his impending orgasm splash up inside his shorts. This was too much. He'd never seen a woman shit before and it was - in some perverse way - like watching her take a dick in reverse. 

Her ass hitched back up and she sprayed urine for a few more seconds before it petered down to a trickle and then ebbed away entirely. She rummaged in her purse and pulled out some tissues, bypassing her wet pussy in favor of cleaning her asshole. The tissues dropped to the ground and then she was up and yanking her clothing back into place, all but sprinting off from what she'd done.

Jason shifted back, swallowing as he palmed himself and squeezed hard, trying to will his erection away. 

"There's little point in hiding it."

Bruce's voice nearly startled the cum from his balls and Jason let out an undignified little sound as another weak little spurt shot into his tight green shorts. At this rate he'd look like the one who wet himself.

"It's obvious how much you enjoyed seeing that young lady in such a predicament." Bruce was there before Jason could react, hemming him in against the wall, cape making him feel trapped, towering over his crouched form, and he was suddenly aroused for a very different sort of reason, his erection straining as he imagined Bruce filling him up, making him pee for him while he hung off his dick, impaled by something so magnificent.

Jason's breath hitched and Bruce grunted. "You need to be taught a lesson, Robin?"

Jason nodded quickly, responding before he could think to temper it with less enthusiasm.

"Show me your reaction to watching her piss herself."

Jason shifted just enough to let Bruce see him as he peeled his shorts down and let his heavy cock spring free. Under Bruce's gaze, it trembled and twitched, releasing another spurt of cum as if wanting to please him. 

"You're losing control of yourself. Just like her." Bruce's finger came to swipe up some of the pearly liquid. "Only you're not urinating."

"N-no," Jason stammered out, his penis flexing up hard at Bruce's touch, straining so much he thought for sure he was going to shoot if he so much as breathed wrong.

There was a rustle of clothing and then Bruce's cock was dangling there, flaccid but fat, firmed up with the beginnings of arousal but not enough to be erect. Jason stared at it as it twitched a few times and then a lazy dribble of piss started to fall from it, pattering down on the ground between them. 

The stream thickened up until Bruce was taking a massive powerful piss right there in front of Jason. Jason's cock throbbed painfully and his hips jerked as he whined out, " _Fuck yes_ ," without a single second to think otherwise about his response. 

Bruce's stream hit his thigh and then blasted across the tip of his cock and Jason humped mindlessly into it as he began to shoot off, cum spurting everywhere as he lost it. 

Finally _finally_ he was being pissed on and by a guy, by Batman no less! His cock felt like it grew even more under Bruce's constant stream until he was fat with desire again, until his balls were rising once more and then Bruce was masturbating, his hand quickly jacking his still mostly flaccid dick. It was such a shock when cum began to spurt down on him that Jason couldn't hold back and he began to ejaculate a second time as well, jizz splashing everywhere as he jerked his hips repeatedly.

His penis was still hanging out, still so erect it was sore by the time Bruce tucked himself back in and took a step back.

"Clean up and don't even think about urinating. You will piss only when and where I tell you to for the rest of tonight." He turned away and Jason didn't argue, didn't _want_ to argue. 

He imagined storing all his urine for Bruce, holding until he was bursting, until he was waddling like that girl and Bruce made him pee on naughty things. A little spray in his pants, a dribble on the couch, maybe a spray across the rug in Bruce's bathroom. 

Jason tucked himself away and strained for a second until a thin little stream of piss leaked into his shorts, warming his cock and balls and he rubbed at himself, relishing it and stroking until he had another little mini orgasm, nothing spurting from his penis, but the throb of it resonating deeply inside him like it had when he'd first learned to masturbate. 

This was everything he'd dreamed about for years.


End file.
